Back To You
by Juliet Marcella
Summary: After 5 years, can Kagome break the spell and find her way back to the one she loves? Rated PG for some language and sugested behavior.
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own sadistic purposes...hehehe... -)

Note: My bestest best friend tells me there is an episode of Inuyasha where Kagome goes back to her own time and they all have amnesia or something. I wrote this story before I even heard about that episode and I still haven't seen it. I hope the story lines don't run too close together, but seeing as how my story takes place years later, I really hope that won't be a problem.  
As always, reviews are welcome, appreciated and encouraged. Please, no flames. If you have a problem, e-mail me.  
Enjoy!

P.S.: This one's for you, V.

Back To You

By Ashes

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Kagome woke, a scream tearing through her throat. She grabbed her chest, panting. Sweat drenched her body and bedclothes. Her heart pounded as she glanced at the clock.

3 a.m.

She had five hours before her first class, but the dream that had woken her made her fearful of closing her eyes again. Kagome threw the covers back and marched over to the kitchen area of her efficiency apartment. She filled a kettle half-way with water and pulled the tea down from the top cupboard. The kettle hissed and she filled herself a cup. The warm fragrance of green tea filled her nostrils as she inhaled the crisp, fresh scent.

She never really remembered all of her dreams, only bits and pieces. She remembered a terrible battle of some kind, usually with some horrific monster. She was always fighting along-side someone in the dreams, but could never really tell if he was human or something else… Something in between human and demon…

Yellow eyes, like bright, glowing jewels. That was always the last thing she remembered. The feel of soft, silver hair and…dog ears.

That was the part that always confused her more than anything. She knew that the silver-haired creature with gold eyes and dog-like features was a demon of some kind, yet she had never felt threatened by him. It was by thinking of him after a nightmare, in fact, that always comforted her.

Tonight, however, she had been particularly shaken up.

Three years ago she'd woken up at the hospital with no idea how she'd gotten there. Her mother, who had been so relieved she'd finally woken up she'd crushed Kagome to her and almost smothered her into another coma, told her she'd been sick with a fever so bad it had put her into a coma-like state.

The idea of being in a coma horrified Kagome. She didn't understand what had happened to put her there. At first she thought maybe that last battle with Naraku had injured her so badly that the only way to save her had been to bring her back to her own time. But when she had asked her mother where Inuyasha was, her mother hand only looked at her, puzzled, and asked, "Who's Inuyasha?"

Kagome had tried desperately to make her family remember about Inuyasha and her trips through the well, but it seemed as if a strange amnesia had come over all of them. She had never gone down any well, they told her. She had simply caught a bad flu that got worse. She'd been dead to the world for two years. She hadn't gone anywhere.

Worried when she insisted on her tales of Feudal Japan, Kagome's mother had taken her to a therapist. It was there that Kagome actually began to believe she'd been making the whole thing up. Maybe they really had just been fever dreams or tricks her mind was playing on her.

"The mind is a very fragile thing," the therapist had said. "Some people make up entire worlds all for themselves, with monsters and demons, to help them deal with stresses they couldn't have dealt with any other way. We don't know enough about the human psyche to say if a person dreams or not during a comatose state, but it appears that your mind was quite active. There is no such person as Inuyasha, Kagome, and the Jewel of Four Souls is just a story your grandfather told you before you got that fever. It's not real."

The therapy had helped and Kagome had forced out all knowledge of Inuyasha and the Jewel of Four Souls. Eventually, she'd been released and moved out of her house to go to University in Tokyo.

It was on her 20th birthday that the dreams started.

At first she couldn't remember any of them. She would just wake up shaking and sweating in the middle of the night, knowing she'd had a bad dream but not anything that had happened in it. Slowly she began to remember bits and pieces. The dreams would wax and wane; sometimes she went weeks without having a nightmare.

Tonight she remembered a the whole thing.

The battle had been a terrible one. She'd been fighting against a being of incredible power. She'd been knocked to the ground and someone had called out her name.

The dream moved forward. She was lying in a primitive looking hut, badly injured. Someone was lying next to her, pressing their body to hers, trying to give her their warmth. They nuzzled her neck, their whole body shaking with powerful emotion.

"Please, Kagome," a male voice said, caressing her like a lover and wrenching her heart with the fear in it. "Please, don't leave me. I…I need you, Kagome. I know it took me a long time to say it, but I-"

"Inuyasha?"

His head snapped up, relief and joy washing over his handsome face. His golden eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, his face streaked with old tears and dried blood. His clothes had been ripped in several places and his silver hair was tangled and dirt-streaked, elegant ears protruding from the top of his head. One clawed hand reached up and caressed her face.

"Kagome…I-"

She brushed a finger across his lips, silencing him. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm all right. I won't leave you, I promise."

He leaned over and kissed her then, lightly at first, then with a strong possessiveness of half-starved hunger.

Finally, he pulled back to whisper against her lips, "I love you, Kagome."

She smiled and reached up to tweak his ear. "I love you, too, Inuyasha."

The dream began to fade as dark blue mist surrounded her. Desperate to hold on to the pleasant image, she reached for him. Somewhere in the mist a dark voice laughed, sending chills of fear through her body.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! NO!"

That's when she'd woken, still screaming for him. Kagome sipped her tea, silently brooding as she replayed the dream for a second time in her mind.

Inuyasha.

She'd been all but convinced the events she recalled so vividly in the Warring States Era of Japan had never happened. But when the dreams had begun 6 months ago, she began to doubt herself again. She'd tried to ignore it for as long as she could. But this time she remembered everything.

"All right, Kagome-girl," she said to herself as she glared at the couch. "You're going to school to study the Feudal Era of Japan. There's got to be something you can find on this jewel and this Inuyasha character. If these are just dreams your mind has made up, you must have read something about them to fuel your fantasy. Let's face it, you're not creative enough to have come up with it yourself."

She sighed and sipped her tea.

"Tomorrow you're going to go to your classes and then straight to the library to begin researching. There's got to be something useful I can find."

With that, she sighed and made her way to the couch. Maybe something good would be on late night.

Note: Well? What do you think? Interesting? Boring? I'd love to hear your comments-)


	2. Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own sadistic purposes…hehehe… J

Note: Okay, so apparently I made up the whole thing about the episode of amnesia…or maybe we all just have amnesia and that's why we can't remember it! Okay, lame theory.

Enjoy!

Back To You

By Ashes

Chapter 2: Distraction

All through her first three classes, Kagome made plans for her research. She knew a few details but she'd blocked out so many of her "hallucinations" over the years that most of what she knew, or thought she knew, came from her dreams. By the time she got out of her class at 3:30, she had a short, but specific list going.

Of course, she had to find out something about this Inuyasha character as well as the Jewel of Four Souls. She could ask Gramps about the well at their shrine and that tree they had put blessing spells around, but the library might also have useful information her grandfather didn't.

Kagome hurried toward the library, her intent first in her mind. She didn't hear her name being called until about the third time. She turned to see Hojo running toward her.

"Hey, Kagome!" he greeted her, his face beaming.

"Oh, hey, Hojo." They started walking together toward the library.

"I had a great time on Saturday." He glanced sideways at her, looking for her reaction.

"Yeah, me too, Hojo."

His face lit up with joy. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do it again sometime. Like…maybe…_this_ Saturday?"

Kagome smiled. After almost a year at the same university, Hojo had finally gotten Kagome to go out on a date with him. Apparently it had been all he'd hoped it would be.

She really did like Hojo. He was sweet and respectful, concerned about her and always went out of his way to show that he cared. He _had_ showed her a good time this past Saturday…

"Sure, Hojo. This Saturday sounds great."

"Great!" he beamed. "I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Seven it is, then." She waved and turned to walk away. He'd probably run half-way across campus to see her.

Hojo really was a nice boy. But was he really what Kagome wanted?

Brushing the thought aside, Kagome walked into the library and set to work on her task. Somewhere in the musty shelves full of half-forgotten authors she would find what she was looking for.

She would find Inuyasha.

Kagome poked her salad for the dozenth time, bored with its contents. Hojo sat across from her chatting about a project he was doing for one of his classes on the history of mental disorders. Kagome smiled politely and responded in kind, but her mind wondered as he spoke of dementia and hysteria.

She thought about golden eyes and blood-soaked hands…

Her dreams had become more vivid over the past week. She remembered more and wasn't as frightened of the monsters that haunted her nightmares. As long as the golden-eyed hanyou was there, she knew she was safe.

Kagome blinked as she realized Hojo had just asked her a question. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay? You looked really distant there for a while."

Kagome massaged her temples. "I'm sorry, it's nothing. I've just been doing a lot of research lately and reading all those old books has given me a headache."

"Would you like me to take you home?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled, reassuringly. "I'm sure it will go away any minute. Common, we're going to be late for the movie if we keep this up."

They left a minute later, her arm linked with his.

Note: Okay, I personally don't really care for Hojo, but he had to be in here somewhere. I mean, it just wouldn't be right, you know. There would be no real conflict, right? Anyway, let me know what you think!


	3. Back On Track

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own sadistic purposes…hehehe… J

Note: Enter, the ex-girlfriend! Dun dun DUN!

As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged.

Enjoy!

Back To You

By Ashes

Chapter 3: Back On Track

_She was staring at herself. Only, it wasn't herself. The woman's hair was longer and tied back. She wore a white shirt and red pants. Strange clothes… Her face was pale and there were deep smudges under her eyes. Her beautiful face was twisted in a hateful expression. She held an arrow cocked in an ancient bow, and it was pointed straight at Kagome. _

"_Kikyo! NO!" _

_Kagome turned her head to watch Inuyasha sprint across the yard, a large, evil-looking sword in his hands. She turned her attention back to the woman just in time to see her let loose the arrow. _

_Something pushed her backwards. She looked down to see the arrow protruding from her chest, less than an inch from where her heart would be. She reached up to grasp the shaft, her stunned eyes turning to the equally stunned hanyou. _

_As though the air were cradling her, Kagome drifted to the ground. She felt the cool grass as it brushed her cheek and the hard, comforting presence of the earth beneath her body. The summer breeze caressed her like a lover as white, puffy clouds floated above her in a clear blue sky. _

_Dimly, Kagome realized that she wasn't in any pain. She could feel the wind, earth, and grass, but not the pain she should have felt. There was only a slight pressure where the arrow pressed into her tender flesh. _

_She turned to tell Inuyasha that it was okay, that she didn't hurt, but the words stuck in her throat. He stood there, his face partially hidden by his hair. The woman he'd called Kikyo brushed a hand lovingly across his face. There was no fierce hatred on her face for him, no anger or malice. Kagome saw only love and tenderness there…_

_Her heart clenched and tears filled her eyes. Pain shot through her body and she began to shake, letting it consume her…. _

Kagome jerked awake. She was still shaking as she clutched the blanket to her chest. She closed her eyes, shedding tears in the process.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. "No wonder you sent me back…"

Kagome avoided the library for a full month. She spent her time finishing home-work and trying to push aside thoughts of Inuyasha. Hojo helped some, taking her out a couple more times and helping to ease the pain of betrayal she felt.

The rejection was like a crushing weight on Kagome's heart. Not only did Inuyasha not love her, he had sent her back so that he could be with another woman. Maybe that was the reason she'd been in a coma…

She'd started to believe again that the dreams were real, that she had in fact gone down the old well at her family's shrine. But this new memory, if that's what it was, pained her so that she'd lost the will to find the information she'd previously hungered after.

She hadn't had a single dream since that night.

Somehow, the fact that she hadn't dreamed bothered her. She went to bed every night hoping to see him, hoping that, if she did, he might at least be able to tell her why. And dreading it at the same time.

Kagome focused her thoughts back to the class as Professor Lee began the lecture.

"Today we're going to begin our study of local history. I'm sure you're all familiar with _Tale of the Bamboo Cutter _and the like-"

The class groaned in response.

"-but since this is an advanced history class, we're going to concentrate instead on the lesser known legends that surround our fair city.

"Today's lecture will focus on a little known legend about what is called the Sacred Jewel, or, as it is sometimes referred to as, the Jewel of Four Souls."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Very little is actually known about the Jewel itself. Most of the information we have comes from a monk from the 15th century named Miroku. There are only 4 surviving texts written by Miroku, but we suspect that he wrote many more. The second text, which mentions the Jewel, tells of its creation by a Priestess who battled demons. The priestess was overwhelmed by the demons and, in a last ditch effort, she thrust her own soul out of her body and trapped it, and the souls of the demons, in the Sacred Jewel. After that, the Jewel was handed down from priestess to priestess to protect it from falling into the hands of other demons.

"Now," he turned toward the marker board and began writing, "the rest of the texts written by Miroku all pertain to a demon he calls 'Inuyasha'."

Kagome's heart stopped. Inuyasha? Could it be her Inuyasha? It had to be. How many could there be, after all? A she remembered a monk…

"Inuyasha, it is said, at one point went after the Jewel. As a hanyo, he wanted to use the jewel to become full youkai. Miroku speaks of a love developing between the hanyo, Inuyasha, and the high-priestess protecting the Jewel at the time named Kikyo."

_So he did love her… _Kagome's eyes welled with fresh tears.

"But!" Professor Lee said turning back to the class, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Inuyasha and Kikyo were turned against each other by a demon called Naraku. Kikyo died and Inuyasha was sealed to a sacred tree where he stayed for 50 years. The shrine where the tree is located still exists today, guarded by the Higurashi family."

A student, one of Kagome's study partners, raised her hand. "What happened after the 50 years? Did he die?"

Professor Lee smiled and shook his head. "That story is told in Miroku's third text. Apparently, Inuyasha was released from the tree and became the guardian of the village near the sacred tree. It is said that Inuyasha fought many demons during his lifetime to keep the village safe. And, of course, to keep the woman he loved safe."

"But you said she died," another student interjected. "Why would he protect her if she was already dead?"

Lee loved getting his students involved, and it showed in his teaching style: give them just enough to get them curious and force them to ask questions….

"For the same reason we still pay homage to our dead ancestors," he said. "But it wasn't the priestess Kikyo he was protecting. It was another woman. Miroku wrote that Inuyasha's love for this woman was so great and so deep that his love for her 'spanned across the ages'."

He smoothed his tie down the front of his shirt before turning back to the marker board. "But, we'll get to that story next week."

Kagome didn't really hear the rest of the lecture. All she could think about was the startling revelation that Inuyasha wasn't protecting the village for Kikyo.

Another woman…a woman he loved so much it "spanned across the ages"…whatever that meant. Kagome knew enough about ancient writings and how cryptic they could be. She knew a single phrase could be open to a lot of different interpretations.

But she knew what it meant…

Hope surged in her heart for the first time in weeks. Maybe, just maybe, Miroku had meant it literally. Maybe he'd put that in there for her….

Kagome waited until the rest of the class filed out before approaching Professor Lee. The chances of him knowing the answer to her questions were slim, but if she didn't take it, it could be lost forever.

"Professor Lee?" she hedged.

He looked up from stuffing papers into his leather briefcase. His face lit.

"Miss Higurashi," he beamed. "Did you enjoy today's lecture so much you feel compelled to do further research?"

He knew his students too well.

"Well, actually, yes." How could she put this? "I was kind of curious about the half-demon you were talking about earlier. The one called Inuyasha?" At his nod, she continued. "I was wondering about the woman he protected the village for. The one he loved?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me about her."

Kagome blinked. "Me?"

"Well, yes. I assumed that since your family are the shrines guardians and you share a name with the woman that she was some distant ancestor of yours. I'm really quite interested in her myself. She sounds fascinating."

Now she was really confused. "What do you mean? Shares my name?"

"Yes." Lee eyed her carefully. "The woman's name was Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome's heart beat frantically in her chest. She'd found him.

Professor Lee had told her he kept a copy of the monk Mioku's scrolls on reserve in the library for students. She'd just spent the last several hours pouring over them.

And she'd found him.

She'd found all of them. Miroku had taken great care in detailing the scrolls. There were stories about fighting battles with demons, battles she remembered. And they were all there. Miroku, that lecherous monk, Sango, the demon slayer, Kirara, her two-tailed companion, Shippo, the fox-child, Miogga, the flea-demon, Kiade, the priestess…and Inuyasha….

The third scroll, the story of how Inuyasha protected the village because of his love for a woman, made her weep. She knew it was her Miroku had written about…

"_Though she resembled the hanyou's former love, it was a resemblance in face only, for the heart of the young woman was a heart that knew only how to love. Though she did not wear the garb of a priestess, her heart was strong and pure and she was blessed with the ability to purify even the most sullied of objects. It was through this power, and her unwavering determination, that she was able to purify the heart of the half-demon Inuyasha and heal the wounds of his soul. He would be her warrior and protect her from any who threatened her, and she would become the one he went to to heal his wounds, and found peace in her arms…" _

He loved her, had always loved her. It was there, written in ink for all the world to see.

Kagome wiped tears from her still moist eyes. Inuyasha loved her. But why then had she been sent back?

The forth scroll told of a demon called Naraku who tried to go after the Jewel of Four Souls. She remembered Naraku and his minions, remembered all the battles they had fought with him over the Jewel.

Remembered defeating him…

The forth scroll had been damaged at some point, so the translation was incomplete. She still needed answers, but the only one who could give her those answers was Inuyasha and she hadn't dreamt of him in so long…

Determined not to rain on her own parade, Kagome left the library, a sense of hope beginning to form.

Note: What would an Inuyasha story be if Kagome didn't doubt herself?


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own sadistic purposes…heheh… J

Note: Because I like dream-sequences…

Back To You

By Ashes

Chapter 4: Dream a Little Dream of Me

"Kagome…"

Everything was dark, misty, like early morning just before the sun began to rise. The voice was soft, echoing in the mist.

"Kagome…"

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Her own voice echoed, sounding almost hallow.

"Kagome?" Louder this time, but still distant, searching…

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, I'm here!"

She heard fabric rustling, footsteps running toward her.

He appeared out of the mist as if by magic. He was beautiful.

He still wore the red robes she'd always seen him in. His silver hair gleamed in the faint light. The sword, Tetsaiga, rested on his hip. Gold eyes stared at her, disbelieving what they told him was standing right in front of him.

She clutched a hand to her heart as tears filled her eyes. He'd come to her. At last, he'd come.

"Ka…Kagome? Is that…is it really you?"

She nodded, not daring to blink for fear that the vision would disappear. "Inuyasha…"

Her vision blurred as her legs gave way under her. Strong arms held her against a solid chest. His scent filled her nostrils as she felt him positioning her on his lap. He held her tightly to him and rocked her in his arms.

"Why, Kagome?" His voice came out in an angry growl, his grip tightening. "Why did you leave me?"

She gripped the front of his robes. "Inuyasha, I-"

"You promised you'd never leave me." He buried his face in her hair and growled in her ear, "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't! I don't know what happened but I know I didn't leave on purpose!" She tried to pull away, but he just held her tighter. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want to go…"

His grip loosened just enough for her to breath easier, but still tight enough that she couldn't get away. His mood shifted and his body radiated possessiveness rather than the anger it held before.

"I couldn't get back," she whispered. "I woke up in the hospital. Everyone said I'd been in a coma for two years. None of them remembered me going down the well. They said it was just hallucinations. They told me I was sick and needed help. They…they made me forget…"

She looked up at him, tears shining in her large eyes. "I'm sorry…"

One hand stroked Kagome's hair while the other held her to him. He bent down and gently kissed her lips. "Stupid," he chided gently. Kagome blinked. "Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault." He kissed her again gently and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Inuyasha…?"

"I found you…" His voice was so soft she almost didn't hear him. "I can't believe I found you." He leaned back and studied her face, tracing the line of her bottom lip carefully with one clawed finger. Kagome shivered. "Even if I am only dreaming."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"What is it, Kagome?" He looked up and began sniffing the air. "Is something wrong?"

"Inuyasha…"

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"You're not dreaming. I am."

Inuyasha shook his head. "This can't be your dream. I was just dreaming about…something else a second ago and then I was here."

"This is my dream," she insisted. "I had just turned out the light to go to sleep. I must have fallen asleep right away because all of a sudden I heard your voice."

Inuyasha looked at her, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Maybe neither one of us is dreaming." His eyes shifter lower and he frowned. "What are you wearing?"

Kagome looked down at herself, still cradled in Inuyasha's lap. She blushed at the light blue tank top and shorts she'd worn to bed that night.

"Uh…my pajamas," she blushed, avoiding his eyes.

Taking a bit of the fabric between two claws, Inuyasha pulled it away from Kagome's body. "How do you stay warm? It doesn't look warm enough. You should wear something thicker, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Typical Inuyasha. Always telling me what to do.

She saw his face change as though he were studying something. His cheeks darkened to a blush. "Kagome, you're…different."

"Huh?" She looked down at herself. Inuyasha had pulled the fabric out enough that he could see everything under her shirt. She gasped and tried to cover herself at the same time "Sit!" came out of her mouth.

As a result, Kagome ended up sprawled on her back as the hanyo landed with his face in her chest on top of her. Shocked, she blinked several times. She looked at Inuyasha, expecting him to start growling and cursing at her. Instead, she saw him shaking with barley controlled laughter.

When the spell had worn off enough, Inuyasha lifted his head and grinned at her. "Just like old times, huh, Kagome?"

"Hm."

He grinned up at her before wrapping one arm around her waist and stroking her neck with the other, laying his head back down on her chest.

"I think you're right." Kagome almost died of shock at his words. "I don't think this is a dream."

"What makes you say that?" she asked stroking one delicately pointed ear.

"You never wear clothes like this in my dreams."

She stopped and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "You dream about me?"

His face turned the same shade of read as his robes. "Uh…no!"

"What do you dream about when you dream of me?"

He leaned over her, glaring. "I don't have dreams about you!"

"You said you did. What am I wearing in these dreams of yours, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing! Uh…I mean…I don't have dreams about you!" He flopped back down on her chest, a growl coming from his throat when he saw the glint of laughter in her eyes. "Irritating woman."

Kagome fingered the necklace that held the subduing spell Kaede had placed on him the day she'd released him from the sacred tree, memories flooding her mind. Inuyasha's growl reverberated through her body. "You still wear it."

He scoffed. "Of course I do," he said almost bitterly. "You're the only one who can take it off, remember?"

"Kaede could have removed it," she whispered. "She put it on you in the first place."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're the one who activated it. It only works for you. Besides," he raked his claws along her neck, "I wouldn't let her."

Kagome lay there, thinking, as her body relaxed at the slow, gentile movements Inuyasha's hands were making along her hypersensitive skin. Inuyasha was quiet for several minutes before he spoke again.

"We miss you." He looked at her. "We all do."

She smiled gently at him and began rubbing one of his soft, pointed ears. "How are they?"

"Shippo's annoying as usual." She heard the tenderness behind his harsh words. "He's grown like a weed since you…. Sango and Miroku named their little girl after you. Miroku's very much the doting husband, although he still gets slapped now and then for grabbing Sango's ass." He scoffed. "He's decided to document everything that's happened, all the battles and the story of the Sacred Jewel. He thinks future generations will learn from it or something."

Kagome smiled as she scratched Inuyasha behind the ear, producing a soft growl from the contented hanyo. "Miroku is very wise."

He looked at her. "Miroku?"

She bit her lip. "I read them. Some of them, anyway. Only 4 texts survived."

Inuyasha moved to sit up and cradled Kagome in his lap again without once breaking his hold on her. He nuzzled her neck. "Come home, Kagome."

"I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" he growled, gripping her tighter.

"Part of the texts were damaged and couldn't be translated. There's nothing in the other ones about how to get back."

"Damnit!"

She stroked his ear and frowned. "It's not his fault." Inuyasha growled. She hesitated. "Shouldn't you be getting back?"

He drew back and looked at her, swallowing thickly. "Do you want me to?"

"Won't your…lover…be missing you?"

She'd actually managed to shock him. "What lover?" He growled. "What's gotten in to your head, dummy?"

She smiled, confusing him further and scratched his ear once more. "Never mind." She'd just needed to make sure. If he didn't have a lover, that meant it really was her in Miroku's scrolls. Which also meant she'd found a way back.

She noticed the misty world around them lightening. She sighed heavily. "I have to go soon, Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"We can't stay here forever, you know."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, you stubborn hanyou, my alarm clock's going to go off soon and wake me up for school."

He shrugged. "So ignore it. I still don't understand you obsession with this 'school' thing, Kagome, but if you ask me, it's kind of stupid."

"I wasn't asking you, alright! Besides, it was that stupid 'school thing' that helped me find you in the first place! I don't need your permission for everything you know!"

They glared at each other, a low growl coming from both their throats. Kagome gave in first, sighing in defeat. "Look, I don't have much time left here. Couldn't we just…agree to disagree?"

Inuyasha 'humphed', wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'll talk to Kaede. She'll know what to do."

She nodded and snuggled closer, inhaling his earthy scent. She sighed. "I'll find a way back, Inuyasha. I know I will."

He peered down at her. "Over-confident as usual, Kagome."

She smiled. "Nope. I just know it."

"There somethin' you aint tellin' me?" He nuzzled her neck.

Kagome only smiled and nestled closer to Inuyasha. The mist swirled around them, making her body feel heavy. She noticed her body begin to fade away.

"I'll find a way back," she said as the world around them shifted and melted away. "I promise."


	5. The Wisest Counselor

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own sadistic purposes…hehehe… J

Note: I love time paradoxes. And if you're a fan, time to get out the popcorn, because, while this is a short one, it's full of 'em! After all, we've seen episodes with demons that exist both in Kagome's time and Inuyasha's time before (to avoid debate, it's episode 12, the one with the Soul-Piper. I do have that one), so why not others, right? Hope you like it! Much love!

As always, reviews are welcome, encouraged, and very much appreciated!

Time is the wisest counselor of all. Pericles

Back To You

By Ashes

Chapter 5: The Wisest Counselor…

Kagome was towel-drying her hair when there was a knock at her front door. Throwing on her green robe, she hurried to answer it.

The girl on the other side wore a purple T-shirt with hip-hugger jeans. Her long black hair hung loose down her back, a matching purple bandanna keeping it out of her face. Her figure was slim and athletic, the body of a runner. Her eyes were a startling shade of gold and she held a large package wrapped in paper in her arms.

The girl smiled. "Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm Kagome. Who are you?"

The girl held out the package. "I believe this is what you've been looking for."

Kagome took the package and studied it. "What is it?"

"Just something to help you get there." She turned and started down the hallway. "Oh," she said turning back, "one more thing. When your son and daughter break your favorite vase, try not to be too hard on them. It was an accident." She smiled and turned back down the hallway.

Kagome blinked and looked at the package. She lifted her head. "Who-" but the girl was already gone. She closed the door and moved to her couch.

Carefully unwrapping the package, she found a letter, an arrow with a bluish-silver head, and a set of clothing. She studied the clothing: a white shirt and baggy black pants, the kind of clothing she'd seen Kikyo wearing in her dreams. She touched the shaft of the arrow and felt a ripple of power. She drew back, startled at the recognition of that power.

She unfolded the letter last, her eyes widening at the words it held.

Jade looked both ways before crossing the street to the park bench on which her brother sat, casually taking in his surroundings. He looked like he was just lounging around without a thing to do, but she knew better. Her brother was as skilled a fighter as she was and she could see the tension lying just below the surface.

She smiled, amused, as two girls walk by her brother and gawked. He didn't seem to notice. Boot-cut jeans covered the tops of his Doc Martins. A black T-shirt covered his toned frame while a black baseball cap covered his short silver hair. Startling blue irises looked out of thickly lashed eyes. He was handsome, most thought. "Hot" was the word used most often by others to describe him. But he was her little brother and, to her, he was just Souta. The passersby never suspected they were looking at two demons.

Her gray Chuck Taylors made little sound as she approached, but as soon as he saw her, he bolted upright.

"Did you find her?" The tension in his body was now visible for all the world to see.

She sat on the bench with exaggerated weariness. "Yeah, I found her. Just where her Will said she'd be.

"Did…" He paused to consider his words carefully. "How did she look?"

"Younger that I remember her ever looking. And so innocent. It's hard to believe that girl is…will become…our mother."

Souta leaned back on the bench and looked up at the windows of the apartment buildings across from them. "It's weird, you know? When you think about time? For us, she's…been gone a long time. But here, she's alive and young. What if…what if she decides not to go back? I mean, look at this place, look at everything she's got here. Her own apartment, modern education…indoor plumbing! What if…what if she changes her mind…?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "As always, grass-hopper, your powers of logic are astonishing." Souta glared at his sister. "Obviously she goes back, lame brain. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here. Besides," she said as he turned away from her to look at the building again, "indoor plumbing notwithstanding, there's one thing she doesn't have in this world."

"What's that?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Jade sighed, a look of sorrow encasing her lovely features. "She doesn't have Dad."


	6. Shattering the Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own sadistic purposes…hehehe… J

Note: Honestly, I had trouble figuring out exactly how Kagome was able to get back, but then I read Angles and Demons by Dan Brown, which has the quote about Buddha in it, and I thought "Well, why not? It makes about as much sense as anything else." So, while I feel that this chapter is a little awkward, it makes more sense with it in the story than the way I originally had it. Hope it makes sense to you!

As always, reviews are welcome, appreciated, and encouraged. Much love!

Enjoy!

Back To You

By Ashes

Chapter 6: Shattering the Illusion

Kagome stared out the window of her apartment watching the rain slide down the transparent panes of glass. Usually, the harder it rained the sleepier she became. Today, however, with her nerves in a tight bundle, sleep seemed miles away.

She looked at the small handwritten note for the hundredth time in so many minutes.

Only you can break the spell. Remember.

It didn't make sense. What spell? And what was she trying to remember? Sure, she'd remembered about Inuyasha and her trips through the well, but was there something else, something more important?

She looked again at the package beside her. A set of strange clothes and an arrow with a blue-tipped head.

"Think, Kagome!" she said to herself. "These are the same type of clothes Kikyo was wearing in your dream. The note is in your own handwriting, so you must have found a way back. Think!"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Buddha said that we are all born as gods, knowing everything. So, in order to solve a difficult problem, we need only remember how."

Kagome steadied her breathing and cleared her mind. She tried to push aside all the years of repressive therapy to see through to the answer. The rain patted softly on the window as she waited to remember.

She was back in Feudal Japan. It was a bright sunny day and she stood next to the Bone Eater's Well watching as two women, so alike in appearance, stood talking. Actually, it looked more like they were arguing about something, but since she could not hear what they were saying, she didn't know what that something might have been.

Suddenly, a blast of wind knocked one of the women over the side of the ancient well. Branches sprouted from where she fell, covering the well. The other woman said something inaudible then turned and left.

She moved forward in time. She was in the well house at the shrine she'd grown up in. There were tree roots growing out of the well, writhing and moving, trying to climb out of the well in search of something. The door to the well house slid open and Kagome saw the woman who had fallen down the well standing there. She paused before rushing out, only to return a moment later with a bow and arrow in her hands. She was dressed now in what Kagome recognized as a school uniform.

Her school uniform.

This was her, she realized dimly. She was watching herself. She was remembering.

She watched herself climb on to the well, ignoring the tree roots reaching for her. She mumbled something underneath her breath and let loose the arrow. A brilliant light burst through as the roots disintegrated in to thin air and she jumped in.

The light dimmed in the well house. She was gone.

She was hurt. She could feel the multiple aches in her body. She looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. She saw Miroku and Sango running toward her. Sango threw her weapon, hitting her in the side. New pain ripped through her.

She turned to see Inuyasha standing poised to strike. "You're a fool, Inuyasha," she heard herself say.

Only it wasn't her voice. It was Naraku's voice. She was looking through Naraku's eyes.

"You think you can destroy me?" Naraku went on. "Ha! I took everything you cared about, Inuyasha. I turned Kikyo against you. And now you want revenge for her. Make no mistake, Inuyasha. I will be victorious. One way or another. I took your beloved from you once. I can do it again."

"Hn." Inuyasha looked unimpressed. "Quit your jabberin' and get on with it!"

She could feel Naraku smirk. "As you wish, Inuyasha." Turning away from Inuyasha, Kagome found herself looking at herself through Naraku's eyes. Naraku raised one deformed hand and pointed it straight at Kagome. Releasing a burst of energy from his body, the attack gave the appearance of injuring her severely. In fact, it was not an attack meant to injure so much as it was meant to bind.

Kagome could read all the thoughts traveling through Naraku's mind: the spell would bind the girl to the ancient well. Within a few hours after his final death, just enough time to let them feel they were in the clear, the girl would be transported back through time to her own world and the well would seal behind her. No one from this time would be able to go through the well to get to her. And without her miko powers, she wouldn't be able to get back.

The spell was flawed, however. It would be strongest on this side of the well. On the other side, the side the girl came from, it was weaker. In fact, if the girl was able to use her miko powers, she'd be able to break through the spell easily. So Naraku put a little twist to it: when Kagome got back to her own time, no one would ever remember her going down the well. And without the Sacred Jewel in her possession, she couldn't get back. The people from her time would do the work for him: they would convince Kagome none of it was real. Once she believed, there'd be no reason for her to come back. It was perfect.

Naraku smiled to himself, even as he felt the final death blow to his tangled body. He watched as the girl, Kagome, lay bleeding on the ground. Yes. It was just perfect. He would have the last laugh.


	7. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own sadistic purposes…hehehe… J

Note: I bring you the next chapter in our little story, a bit of a heart-wrencher. For all of you who were wondering how Kagome would confront her mother, just remember what kind of people Kagome and her mother are. What? Were you expecting a huge screaming match? Sorry, this isn't that fanfic. Remember, her mother was under the same spell as everyone else. She didn't lie. Anyway, here goes!

As always, reviews are encouraged, welcomed, and appreciated!

Much love! Enjoy!

Back To You

By Ashes

Chapter 7: Say Goodbye…

She entered the house silently, avoiding the familiar creaks in the stairs. She made her way up to her mother's bedroom. It was her last stop.

She'd said most of her good by's during the day. She remembered her conversation with her friends when she told them she would be leaving…

"_But…where are you going?" one had asked. _

"_It's a small village," Kagome answered. "Very secluded. There's a shrine there and they want me to come and take care of it." She'd rehearsed her speech hours earlier, talking to herself in the mirror. _

"_What about school?" _

_Kagome shrugged. "I can probably take some correspondence classes on-line or something. Besides, I only have one year left." _

"_So you're going all the way there, and quitting school, just to look after some moldy old building?" _

_She hadn't rehearsed this part. "Well…uh…." She blushed. _

_One of her friend's eyes went wide with understanding. "A guy? You're moving out to the end of civilization for a guy?" _

"_But what about Hojo?" _

"_You're leaving? Why?" _

"_It's just something I have to do." _

_Hojo shifted uneasily. "You'll be coming back to visit, right?" _

_Kagome shook her head. _

"_Can…would you mind if…if I came to see you?" _

_She sighed. She had known it would come down to this, but had hoped it wouldn't. "The fact is, Hojo, I'm…I'minlovewithsomeoneelse." _

_He nodded. _

"_I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Hojo, I really didn't, it's just-"_

"_Hey, it's okay, Kagome." He took her into his arms in a warm embrace. "At least I got to have you for a little while. I'll miss you, Kagome. Tell…whoever it is that I said to take good care of you, okay?" _

"_I'll miss you, too, Hojo." _

"_Be safe. And…don't forget me?" _

She would miss him. She'd miss all of them. They were her family, her life. And she was going to give all of them up on a hope: the hope that she would be able to get back to Inuyasha.

This would be her hardest goodbye. She'd gone to her grandfather's room first. He'd mumbled something about fireflies in his sleep. Souta had only smiled when she kissed him on the cheek. Buyo had rubbed against her hand for attention.

But watching her mother sleeping peacefully in her bed made Kagome saddest of all.

"Mom?" she whispered, kneeling by the bed. "I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. You did what you thought you had to so I could get better." She paused, considering her words carefully. "I'm going away, Mom. I'm going back down the well, back to Inuyasha. I…I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back…."

Tears began to cloud her vision. "I love you, Mom. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I hope some day I'll be as good a mom as you." She sniffed and wiped her sleeve across her nose. After kissing her mother on the cheek, she turned and walked out.

The night air was chilly after the rain, the pavement damp beneath her feet. She'd been back to the well only once since she'd come back. That night she'd cried her soul out at the bottom of the pitch black hole. But not tonight.

She passed by the sacred tree that, her grandfather claimed, had protected the shrine and all its keepers for nearly 500 years. The wind rustled the leaves, the charms tied around its trunk dancing in the breeze.

The ancient tree whispered to her, soothing her fears. Soon, it said. Soon you will be home.

Kagome climbed over the fence and sat beneath the sacred tree, pulling her knees up around her chilled torso. She would sit there and watch the sun rise over Tokyo, her Tokyo, for the last time.

It had come to her so suddenly it almost startled her. The arrow was the key. The last battle that had sent her home had been with Naraku. It was his spell that had made everyone forget the two years she'd been fighting in Feudal Japan, his spell that had made it impossible for her to get back.

And only she could break it.

She'd injured Naraku plenty of times with a sacred arrow, but it wasn't just the arrow that made it possible. It was her own power. The powers of a priestess had been locked inside her since before she was born. She just had to remember how to use them.

As the sun climbed up over the tops of the buildings, Kagome rose. It was time. She walked to the building housing the old well.

She began sliding the door back and paused. She turned and spotted her mother running toward her.

"Mom?" she blinked, surprised.

Her mother smiled, stopping in front of her. "I wanted to give you this." She handed Kagome a yellow sweater, the same sweater she usually wore around the house.

She stared at her mother, a bit bewildered. Then, with tears threatening to fall, she threw her arms around her and hugged her fiercely.

"Thanks, Mom."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Kagome." She looked at her daughter's face, studding it for the last time. "Be careful. And tell Inuyasha I said to take special care of you. I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Her mother smiled. "Now, go get him, Honey."

She nodded.

Kagome slid back the door to the old well and stepped inside. The air was damp and smelled of wet earth. She stepped onto the ledge of the well and looked back at her mother, who smiled as she fought back tears. Kagome took a breath before nocking the arrow in to the bow.

Holding her breath, she fired.

Note: Oooh! What happens next? Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging for long. J


	8. All I Need

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own sadistic purposes…hehehe…

Note: I thought it was really important to the story to tell it from Kagome's point of view. We all know that it would be hard for her friends without her, but this had to be her journey. I think we all can agree on that one.

As always, reviews are welcomed, encouraged, and oh so appreciated.

Much love! Enjoy!

Back To You

By Ashes

Chapter 8: All I Need

Home is a place you grow up wanting to leave, and grow old wanting to get back to. John Ed Pearce

Nothing happened.

The arrow rocked from the force of her shot, but there was nothing else. No explosion, no ripple of power, no portal opening before her.

Kagome stood there, stunned, for a moment before she closed her eyes and began focusing her power on the arrow. First, she just concentrated on sending her power into the arrow. Then, when her thoughts to Inuyasha, she began focusing on opening the portal. She could feel a strong push of power against hers, but there was no life behind it, only a residual energy meant to block her out. It was strong.

But she was stronger.

The arrow began to sink deeper and deeper into the soft soil of the well bottom. Kagome pushed all her magic into it, willing it to find the block and destroy it. She felt the moment it did.

Without warning the portal tore open. A shaft of blue light surged upward, out of the well. A blast of air ruffled her clothing and shipped her hair around her face.

Kagome took one last look at her mother, smiled, and leapt.

The bottom of the well was soggy. Mud seeped in to her pants. Kagome looked up, gasping as she caught sight of a beautiful blue sky with puffy white clouds. A breeze rustled the leaves in nearby trees, making tears sting her eyes.

She'd made it.

There was no roof above her head, just the clear blue sky of a time more ancient than her own. She closed her eyes, thanking whatever forces that had brought her here safely through the well. The arrow lay at her side, its magical energy spent. She felt tired, but didn't want to sleep, afraid that if she did the well would transport her back to her own time.

She began to climb. The stone walls were slick from the rain. Her arms began to get tired. It had been a long time since she'd climbed these walls.

Kagome reached above her head, but her fingers slipped and she went tumbling back to the bottom of the well. She landed on her back in the cool mud.

_Great, _she thought. _The first time I'll see Inuyasha in years and I look like a pig farmer. _

She looked around her small cell to find an easier way to climb. Three of the walls looked relatively smooth. She forth seemed to have good hand holds. She approached the wall and tested one of them. Just the right size.

She looked at the wall. Scratched deep into the gray stone was something that looked like words. Kagome traced her fingers over the deep lines and read the words aloud.

"Come home, Kagome."

Not a request, a demand. I wonder if this was here in my time as well? But it didn't matter. It was here, in this time, for her to read.

Kagome climbed. This time, when her arms began to tire, she pushed harder. Her hand slipped only once, but she managed to catch herself and continued upward.

When she finally reached the top, she flung herself over the side of the well and onto the soft grass. She lay there to catch her breath before surveying her surroundings.

The small clearing looked a bit different than she remembered. Small yellow flowers dotted the grass. A few of the trees hand changed over the years, loosing a limb she remembered or growing noticeable taller. She could see Inuyasha's Tree of Ages standing tall over the tops of the other trees.

Beside her, in the grass, was a patch that had been warn away, as if someone had sat there day after day.

She heard a rustle in the bushes in front of her and looked up to see Inuyasha poised at the tree line, Tetsaiga in his hands. She stood, shaky, and smiled. He took a step toward her, lowering Tetsaiga and sheathed the blade.

"Kagome. Is…is it really you?" His face looked stricken.

Her smile widened. "Yes, Inuyasha. It's really me. I'm home."

She saw his body tighten an instant before he ran at her. She didn't cringe but instead opened her arms to catch him and was immediately enveloped by the soft red fabric of his robes. His arms were so tight around her she felt her bones might crack. She didn't care.

His body shook from the force of his emotions, his scent surrounded her. She was almost high from the euphoria she felt in his arms.

Inuyasha leaned back to study her face. He stroked her hair, loving the feel of it between his fingers. Her face was the same as it had been in his dream. She was no longer the girl she had been upon first arriving in his time five years ago. She was the woman he had grown to love, the woman he had waited for to come back to him. And now she was here, right here in front of him, clutching on to him as desperately as he held her.

His Kagome had come home.

Inuyasha sighed. "I've waited three years to do this." He leaned in and kissed her.

The first thought that entered Kagome's mind was the shocking realization that Inuyasha was actually kissing her. The second was that he was really good at it. The third thought to enter her brain was that he tasted really good.

Then she leaned deeper into the kiss and all thoughts evaporated.

His kiss was sweet and sensual, her body stirring in places Kagome knew could only come alive at Inuyasha's touch. The thought that it was all too good to be true tried to invade her mind, but she had suffered too long for it to be nothing but a dream. She pushed the thought roughly aside, wrapping her arms around her beautiful hanyou.

When they finally pulled away from each other, their lips were swollen and red. Kagome smiled at the look of heat in Inuyasha's eyes.

She giggled. "You have mud on your face."

He smiled back, his eyes softening somewhat. "So do you." He brushed at a smudge on her cheek.

"I must look like a mess." The smile never left her face.

He shook his head. "You've never looked more beautiful, Kagome."

"Inuyasha!"

His body stiffened. He hadn't heard anyone coming toward them. Inuyasha turned, shifting his body so that Kagome could see a very pregnant Sango, Miroku, and Shippo running toward them. Sango held her Hiraikotsu while Miroku carried his staff. Shippo, who would now be as tall as Kagome's hips, carried a small sword in his hands.

"Inuyasha! We saw a flash of light and-" Sango screeched to a halt. "Ka…Kagome?"

Kagome stepped around Inuyasha and smiled at her shocked friends. "Hello, Sango. Miroku. Shippo."

Seconds ticked by as her three friends stared at her. Finally, with a cry of joy, Sango threw herself into Kagome's arms. Miroku and Shippo followed a moment later. They all began talking and sputtering at once.

"I'm so glad you're alive…"

"Thank the ancestors…"

"I've missed you so…"

"How did you break the…?"

"What's all over your face?"

Kagome laughed. "It feels so good to be home!"

Shippo looked up , his still-child-like eyes questioning. "Are you home for good, Kagome? Really and truly?"

"Yes, Shippo," she smiled. "I'm home for good."

Sango smiled at her friend. "Common, Kagome. Let's get you to the village and clean you up. Kaede will be glad to see you've returned safely." She put an arm around Kagome and lead her toward the village.

"Kaede's still alive? How is she?"

"A bit of a cold, but nothing to worry about. We've been taking good care of her."

"Your stomach, Sango. It's…huge!"

Sango laughed. "We have my lecherous husband to thank for that." She grinned. "Kaede says this one will be a boy. But I told Miroku I wanted to have another girl. I'm not sure he'd make it, though, through another birth. He fainted during the first one."

Inuyasha watched the women walk toward the village laughing and talking, Shippo trotting after them. Miroku slapped him on the back.

"I can't believe it actually worked," he said. "You did it. You brought Kagome back."

"Don't be an idiot," Inuyasha growled. "Kagome brought herself back. I had nothing to do with it."

"But, the vision quest. Kaede said-"

"Kaede said Kagome was the only one who could break the spell. All I could do was find her and convince her to come home. She had to want to come back."

"Well, whatever you said, I'm glad you said it." Miroku patted is back one more time and strolled off, following the others.

Inuyasha took one last glance at the well before making his own way back to the village.

Note: Don't worry, there's an Epilogue! More yummy goodness coming your way!


	9. Vous Et Nul Autre

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own sadistic purposes…heheh…

Note: It's difficult to write a love story about Kagome and Inuyasha and keep them both in character. I hope I've done an adequate job of that, especially in this chapter. It's also rather difficult to write Inuyasha and not bring out the horn-dog in him (hehe, "horn-dog". It's almost like a joke…never mind). But what can I say? Any of you had to go a long stretch of time without seeing your significant other? Trust me, all you want to do is jump into the first available bed with them and lock out the rest of the world for as long as possible, your previous sexual relationship notwithstanding. Actually, I'm rather impressed that the Inuyasha in my story was able to wait until nighttime. But then, he always was more patient with Kagome than anything else… Sorry, but no lemon for you. This is PG! Just a little bit of fluff.

I hope you've liked my little story. I hope you got as much happy-goodness out of reading it as I did out of sharing it with all of you. I don't write for myself. I've got a million different stories in my head and I can play them like a movie whenever I want. The real joy and reward comes from knowing that I was able to entertain you, even for a little bit. So, if you liked my story, thank you for being a part of why I love to write. If you didn't, there's always next time. Much love.

Sincerely,

Ashes

As always, reviews are welcome, encouraged, and you'll never know how much they are appreciated.

Enjoy this last little part of my little story.

Back To You

By Ashes

Epilogue: Vous Et Nul Autre

"Vous et nul autre…" Italian for "You and No Other", often found inside promise rings from antiquity

Kagome sat in the small room Sango and Miroku had given her, the screen door open to allow the cool night air to surround her. She stared out at the other tiny houses, candlelight flickering in only a few windows, and beyond them the forest and total blackness of night.

Tokyo at night would never have been this dark or this quiet. People would be bustling about at all hours and cars would be coming and going from place to place. But here, in this time, with Inuyasha…. She would never hear the noisy traffic, nor smell the exhaust, or see the bright city lights.

Before homesickness could overtake her, strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Sighing, she leaned back and let Inuyasha cradle her against his chest. As much as she would miss her own time, there was no going back for her. Not if it meant leaving Inuyasha.

"You should be in bed."

Kagome smiled at his scolding tone. "So should you," she answered.

"Hn. I made my way here, eventually."

She twisted her head around to look up at him. "Here?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think you're sleeping in here?"

"Someone has to protect you. Besides," he said resting his chin on her shoulder, a serious frown creasing is brow, "after being without you for so long, Kagome, there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight."

"Never?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "Not even when I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Smart ass," he mumbled.

"What about when I'm taking a bath? Or changing my clothes? A girl needs some privacy, after all, right?"

He grinned wickedly at her.

"Inuyasha! Si!"

But that wretched command never left her mouth. Inuyasha covered it with a toe-curling kiss that left Kagome dazed and breathless when he finally released her.

"First thing tomorrow," he said, working his way down her neck, "I'm destroying that damned well."

Her eyes shot open. "No! You can't!"

He pulled back and frowned down at her. "Why not?"

"If you destroy the well, I'd never be able to get back here." His face took on an even more confused looked. Kagome sighed. "The well has to stay intact in my time. If you destroy it in this time, I'd never be able to get here in the first place. I would never have come at all. So I couldn't be here now."

She looked at him, pleading him to understand. He growled. "Fine," he said. "I won't destroy the well."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Damn woman," he grumbled. "If I didn't love you so much, Kagome, I'd think you were a real pain in the ass."

She blinked. "You…you love me?"

"Of course I do, stupid. You think I crawl into bed with just anyone?" His eyes lowered as his hand crept up her loose night shirt. "Now. Speaking of going to bed…."

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome pushed him backwards. He landed on his back with a grunt as she quickly straddled his hips, preventing him from going anywhere, and pointed a finger at him, her other hand on her hip. "I want to hear you say it first, Inuyasha!"

"Aw, common! I just said it a second ago, what more do you want?"

"Yeah, right before you called me a pain in the ass!"

"Damn, woman, you are a pain in the ass!"

"Oh! You…you…jerk! AAAHHH!" Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha rolled them over and pinned her to the ground. She glared up at him.

"All right!" he said, exasperated. He looked her in the eye, his face turning serious. "All right. I love you, Kagome. I love everything about you. I've never met anyone with your courage and strength before, human or demon." He brushed a hair away from her face. "You could light up the world with just your smile and your laugh is warm enough to melt even the ice around my heart. I love you, Kagome Higurashi. You and no other, forever."

She smiled, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. "That's more than I could ever ask for. I love you, too, Inuyasha."

He kissed her mouth gently. "Now," he said, grinning wickedly, "can we go to bed?"

Kagome's grin was just as wicked. "Yes. Now we can go to bed."

Note: See, Vivienne! I can finish a story!


End file.
